Promise Promise
by hyourin-kusabana
Summary: Madeline. A new exorcist with issues. But lets face it, what one of them doesn't. Just add on to the fact she seems to be on the hitlist of Leverrier for no reason what so ever and Madeline is just your typical ordinary exorcist. Well...nearly.


Ahaha, well hey there guys! I seem to be doing it again don't I... once again I am starting up a new story and all my other ones lay abandoned in their corner of woe. But do not fret! I have NOT forgotten about them. Really, I haven't . But I've been readng up on my D Gray Man and well, I have once again become intrigued :D I forgot why I loved it so much! haha ^_^ Anyway! I'm not sure about pairings yet but it is more than likley going to be an Allen/oc at some point. Be sure to slap me someone if I don't continue updating or I start up another story again :/ haha but I hope you enjo it so far, I have lot to do :D

Let me know what you think! :P

Chapter One

Arc One

Part One

I had a sickening feeling.

Every time I thought about it I still do. The feeling feels like a black whole opens up in my stomach and sucks all the life from me and leaves a vile taste in my mouth. With every breath it makes me feel sick with dread.

Unfortunately it is a breath that my brother will never take again

I still remember it like it was yesterday, or was it last week; the days seem to blur togethor nowadays

"_Michael, wait up." Calling for my older brother I pushed my way through the crowded streets of Portugal. Michael looked back and grinned at me._

"_Come on slow coach we have to get to the dock in ten minutes." Groaning I manoeuvred my way around the angry people who were cursing us._

"_Urgh, Michael, I'm not as tall as you so just wait."_

"_No can do short stack!"_

"_Argh!"_

_Squished between a large throng of people I lost sight of Michael for a second._

"_Michael!" He stopped a couple of metres away from me and folded his arms._

"_Hurry it up I won't say it another-"_

"_MICHAEL!"_

To think that one second, could have saved his life.

Whilst Michael had stopped and wait for me after I had gotten trapped, we had failed to see the oncoming carriage drawn by those four magnificent white horses, moving at such a speed with so much power it's no wonder Michael was dead within seconds. Those beautiful creatures would have quite possibly been the last thing my dear Michael would have seen.

After that day my life changed. With no other family I was left to wander the streets alone. The boat in which Michael and I had been racing for would have taken us to England.

_England_

There was certain pull to that one rainy country. Compared to the beautiful place I had come to call home the past few years, Portugal, it seemed rather dismal in comparison.

_So why did I want to go so badly_

Lying on the park bench I looked up at the dark sky as the stars stared back at me.

"Are you watching me Michael?" staring blankly up at them I sighed before moving to stand up. The night was chilly so I wrapped my jumper around my body more securely before making for the entrance to the park when suddenly there was a shadow in front of me.

Stumbling backwards I gasped.

"What the-"

"Good evening Miss Freitas, ku, ku, ku."

Shaking I stared up at the man. His tiny glasses reflected the light given off by the lamp post.

"Wh-what do you want?"

"Lero~ Millennium Earl-Sama wishes do you a big favour!" my head snapped to the orange umbrella that was floating at this 'Earls' side. The earl grabbed a hold of the umbrella and twirled on the spot.

"Indeed I do." At this I noticed a certain glint in his eye which I immediately didn't like.

"How would you feel, if I told you I could bring your dear brother Michael back?"

"Bring him back?" looking up at him from my position on the ground still I watched as he nodded his head and with the click of his fingers there was suddenly a human skeleton in front of me attached to a grey frame. Flinching I scooted backwards a bit more and stared up at it uncertain of what was to happen.

"All you have to do is call for your brother Michael. Shout his names to the skies and his soul shall be brought back from the spiteful God of yours in the same way he took him from you."

"I don't understand." Chuckling he stared down at me with dark amber eyes.

"It's quite simple really, ku, ku, ku. Just call out for him and the rest shall unwind itself."

"I-"

"Lero~ Do it Lero~ Lero~"

"I don't-"

"You will never get this chance again, do you wish to be all alone for the rest of your life, ku, ku, ku."

Biting my lip I looked up at the skeleton and I tightened my hands into fists.

"_Oi short stack"_

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

"_Eh, sorry, sorry." Michael turned away from me. "Short stack"_

"_MICHAEL!" Raising my fist I hit him over the head._

"_Ouch, damn woman stop hitting me." Huffing I crossed my arms and turned away from him. Michael turned serious again._

"_Maddie, you trust me right?" I looked up at him in confusion and I nodded._

"_Of course, why wouldn't I?" Michael sighed and stared out at the ocean from where we sat on the wall._

"_If I were to ever die, I want you to promise me something."_

"_Die? What Michael, what's going on, are you in trouble?" Standing up I grabbed a hold of his shoulder and turned him part way around to face me._

"_No, no of course not." He gained a far off look in his eyes. "It's just; I want you to promise me that if I die, no matter what, you have to stay safe."_

"_I don't get it."_

"_Don't go looking for trouble." He looked me in the eyes. "And don't go doing anything STUPID you got me short stack?" he placed his leather covered fist on my head and gave me a noogie._

"_Argh Michael stop DOING that!" laughing he grabbed a hold of the wall once again. Smiling I jumped back onto it myself and we both stared at the ships setting sail for the day._

"_Ya know what, one day I'm going to get us on one of those ships." _

"_Why?"_

"_Well because it's boring here! I mean I love Portugal and everything but I feel as if we don't belong here. Like there's something bigger waiting for us, me, you." He looked straight at me. "I'm gonna get us on a boat, and we're going to sail for England."_

"_Why on earth England?"_

"_I don't know it just seems right." Grinning once again he stared back out into the open sea._

"_Eh, I guess you're right." Smiling up at his faraway look I nodded my head. "To England we go."_

Staring up at the Earl I gained a hard look in my eye.

"I don't know who or what you think you are." Standing up I dusted off my trousers and put my hands by sides. "But I made a promise to him." The Earl continued to grin at me as the shadows passed across his face.

"I will NOT bring my brother back."

The Millennium Earl just continued to grin.

"That's a shame! Ku, ku, ku." He grabbed hold of the talking umbrella and twirled it around in the air.

"I guess I can let my pets have a little play with you instead!"

Black shapes began to emerge from the shadows of the trees in the park.

"W-what are these things?"

"Lero~ you better run!"

Panicking I turned to run away from the creature but as I turned I noticed another two emerging from behind. Gasping I stumbled backwards and spun around in a circle to see I was surrounded by these sorrowful creatures. Their pain stricken faces implanted into my mind. I could feel a build up of tears threatening to spill as I stared around me with no way out.

"What are they doing? What do you want!" I heard the earl let out a chilling laugh before I noticed out the corner of my eye how he disappeared through a heart shaped door.

"It was nice to meet you Madeline Freitas; I do hope we don't meet again. Ku, ku, ku." And with that he was gone, leaving me with these five creatures and nowhere to run.

Wide eyed I stared up at them as I tried to keep by shallow breathing steady. My heart was pumping too fast for my liking. Shifting my foot they all quickly lifted guns produced from their bodies' level to my face.

Paralyzed all I could do was stare as the guns lit up

_I can't move_

_Why can't I move!_

_I can't DIE here, not now!_

I closed my eyes in preparation for what was about to happen.

_I'm so sorry Michael, I'm so, so sorry..._

"**Maker of Eden!"**

The sound of a gun shots echoed around me as I felt a feeling of peace surround me.

"What...?" opening my eyes I noticed I seemed to be in a large garden paradise of some sort.

"Did I actually die? Oh my god I DIED!" looking around me I tried to find a way out. Sitting down in exasperation I sighed before I noticed deep chuckling coming from behind me. Turning around I spotted an old man, yet he still looked young, with his hair tied back. Staring wide eyed I gaped in shock.

"Are you God? Ah it's still true, I thought maybe it could have all just been some induced dream like state whilst I was laying unconscious on the ground awaiting death but I guess not-"

"Child don't fret." Becoming silent I stared up at the man.

"I'm not god dear child. I am an apostle of god."

"What! So are you here give me some guidance or tell me to walk into the light?" Chuckling he shook his head.

"No, I am a General of the Black Order, General Tiedoll."

"General...you're part of the military then?"

"Eh, I guess you could say I am yes."

"Ah..."

"Hm? It sounds like the battle is over, now let us go and see my sons!"

"Eh, sons? Battle? What the hell is going on?" slowly the plants and trees that once surrounded us were creeping backwards and seemed to retreat back to the General. The dark sky became clear once again and I could make out two shadows standing just outside. Freezing I slipped closer to the general where as he seemed to be over the moon to see them.

"Marie, Daiysa! I'm guessing everything went smoothly?"

"Everything is clear General." The dark skinned man with head phones replied as he looked off into the distance. Looking at the other boy he was stood kicking a ball sized bell from foot to foot. When he noticed me looking he gave me a very boyish grin before he turned back to his amusement.

The General turned to me.

"Now, I think it's time we need to get down to business." Confused I stared at the General as he pulled something out of his worn out black and gold uniform jacket. The object seemed to glow a bright green and pulsed in a way a heart would beat. Staring at it in awe I watched as the General held it closer to me, but the closer it came to me the brighter it went.

"What is that?"

"This is innocence, and you are its accommodator."

"Accommo-what?"

"Wait, so what are you saying?" sitting down in the dark inn room the general, Marie and Daiysa stood around me. The Tiedoll sighed before he sat down next to me.

"You are also a chosen one, an apostle of god."

"So now because of this I have to go with you to the black order?" sitting back he nodded.

"You're on the right track. But you cannot journey with us to the Order. You must find your way there on your own."

"WHAT!"

"Old man's right." Daiysa came over to me. "Sorry kid, but no matter how much we want to it's all part of the process to becoming an exorcist." Groaning I flopped back onto the bed.

"I'm not a kid."

"Don't worry." Tiedoll chuckled at me and smiled.

"We'll be heading out sometime tonight to make it easier. Just know to keep safe whilst on your way. The order knows of the situation so they shall be expecting you." Walking over to the door he looked back. "Good luck Daughter." He grinned before turning and shutting the door behind him. Growling I twitched as I watched him shut the door.

"I am not your daughter..." Looking backwards from my lying position I looked out the window at the still dark sky sighing.

"Michael, what the hell have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
